Expressing the Pain of Heartbreak
by bookwormlove
Summary: Everyone is finally able to see how Edward and Bella were truly feeling during their seperation in New Moon. Please Read and Review!


**This is inspired by the song The Last Song Ever by Secondhand Serenade and Like a Knife by Secondhand Serenade.**

**Listen to those songs while your reading this, it helped me get in the mood to write this.**

**Warning: I was SUPER excited to post this so if there are any errors whats-so-ever tell me please!**

**Disclaimer- Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The Last Song Ever and Like a Knife both belong to Secondhand Serenade.**

BPOV:

"Okay class, I have a new assignment for you all" announced our English teacher Mr. Johnson as a collective groan came from the class. "Now now, it's supposed to be fun! I want you to choose anything. Absolutely anything or anyone and make some kind of poem, paper, or song about your subject." He explained excitedly.

_Great! _I thought sarcastically. _Another crap project to do, on top of studying for the biology and calculus tests. Just wonderful…_

"Oh, and you will be presenting your project next Monday, so get started!" He informed us just as the bell rung. _Finally I can get out of here_! I thought as I started packing my stuff up before rushing out the door, on my way to my locker to retrieve my lunch money.

This morning had lasted forever especially because Edward wasn't here. It was sunny out today which meant Edward and Alice had gone on a "hiking trip"….

Since he and the rest of the Cullen's had returned to Forks, I found it more and more difficult for us to be separated on those rare sunny days School couldn't distract me from both the emotional and physical pain I felt when he wasn't by my side.

I soon reached the lunch table where Angela, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Eric, and Lauren were already seated. Greeting everyone I sat down and spent the rest of the lunch period thinking of what to write for English…

_Thump! _I dropped my backpack down next to my desk and plopped down onto my bed. Laying back on the sheets, I stared at the ceiling thinking. The stupid English project had been on my mind all day and had done a fairly good job of distracting me from thoughts of Edward. _Edward…_I mentally sighed. _His flawless face…strong arms, scorching eyes…marble lips- TAP! _A sound broke me out of my Edward induced thoughts.

I looked over to my window where my Greek god was currently waiting with my favorite crooked smile settled on his gorgeous face.

The enormous rush of emotions coursing through me knocked me out of breath.

It was then, in that moment, I found my inspiration.

"Alright Jessica, you may have a seat" Mr. Johnson said after Jessica had finished reading her poem in English class. It was a pretty good poem, a little out there (she said Mike after every line) but good I guess….

"Alright Miss Swan you are up next."

_Oh I can't do this! I'm going to mess up in front of everyone and mix up my words and then-_

"Don't worry Love. You'll do wonderful" Edward whispered in my ear while he squeezed my hand that was in his.

I forced a small smile which he returned with an encouraging one. Slowly I let go of his hand and reluctantly walked up to the front of the classroom.

"For my project I chose to write a song about pain. It's a direct reflection on how I felt a few months ago…" I trailed off quietly remembering the pain. When I opened my eyes, I looked at Edward and saw his were full of pain, regret, but complete adoration. I took a deep breath and turned on the CD player I brought. Luckily Alice had seen a vision and had recorded background music for me. She had been keeping her mind blocked from him for the past few days. I turned back towards the class and took a deep breath as the music began…

__

I dream a lot, I know you say  
I've got to get away.  
"The world is not yours for the taking"  
Is all you ever say.  
I know I'm not the best for you,  
But promise that you'll stay.  
Cause if I watch you go,  
You'll see me wasting, you'll see me wasting away

My eyes glazed over and I was suddenly in a different place. I was back in the lush green woods…where just a few words had broken my heart, ripped it up and tore it to pieces.

_Cause today, you walked out of my life  
Cause today, your words felt like a knife  
I'm not living this life._

Goodbyes are meant for lonely people standing in the rain  
And no matter where I go it's always pouring all the same.  
These streets are filled with memories  
Both perfect and in pain  
And all I wanna do is love you  
But I'm the only one to blame.

Happier memories of us…laying on his chest in the soft grass of the meadow, reading together in my room, listening to music on his bed, holding hands. Just us together. Then the painful ones. The one where he left, then those blurry months after he left; my zombie self alone and desperate for the return of his love. I craved for his arms to be around me all through those months and now that I finally have him back, I will do everything in my power to keep those strong marble arms around me…for the rest of eternity. __

Cause today, you walked out of my life  
Cause today, your words felt like a knife  
I'm not living this life.

But what do I know, if you're leaving  
All you did was stop the bleeding.  
But these scars will stay forever,  
These scars will stay forever  
And these words they have no meaning  
If we cannot find the feeling  
That we held on to together  
Try your hardest to remember

If he leaves me again I know I won't survive. At the mere thought my heart literally dropping into the empty pit of my stomach while despair flooded my body proved it.__

Stay with me,  
Or watch me bleed,  
I need you just to breathe.

Cause today, you walked out of my life  
(Stay with me, or watch me bleed)  
Cause today, your words felt like a knife  
(I need you just to breathe.)  
I'm not living this life

The song came to a close and I took a deep breath, hoping to reign in my emotions. I would NOT break down in front of everyone and certainly not in front of Edward. He already felt guilty enough and the song I just sang was probably not helping him either.

Opening my eyes, mine became lost in my favorite pair of topaz ones.

It was like we were communicating without words and soon the classroom of amazed clapping students disappeared.

Edwards's eyes were expressing the sorrow, regret, and love he felt while mine were letting my forgiveness and love for him to shine through.

A throat being cleared broke us from our spell. We both turned to see Mr. Johnson who also seemed be a little dazed by my performance.

"um, very nicely done Miss Swan" he praised while my face turned red and I went to go pack up the CD player. Walking to my seat I found everyone staring at me in amazement while I just turned redder.

Once I returned to my seat beside Edward, I reached over to take his hand but was stopped when Mr. Johnson spoke up.

"Mr. Cullen, you're up next."

With a small smile Edward winked before walking up to the classroom carrying a guitar…

**I was planning on this being a two shot so if I get at least 10 reviews then I'll continue. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please please review!**


End file.
